


Pizza Night

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Logan’s gets distracted by the radio while cooking and doesn’t notice Patton coming into the kitchen





	Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics can also be found on my tumblr, @nerdy-as-heck

Logan was cooking in the kitchen while the others waited in their rooms for the dinner call. Usually they would have just ordered out, but Logan had suggested to try homemade instead, since they already had most of the ingredients. Not only would it be cheaper, but this way perhaps it could be made a bit healthier this way. Most of the others were fine with it, but Patton only agreed on the condition that he could help with the toppings. Logan complied and said that he would call for Patton when it was time.

The radio was playing to help give Logan something else to focus on so he didn’t lose track of time. He casually hummed along to most of them, since this station tended to play certain songs on repeat often. He’d heard them over and over and knew them well enough to be able to accurately sing along with them now. The pitches were fairly simple for the most part and the beat was not difficult to follow. He moved in time to the rhythm of the songs as he continued kneading the pizza dough.

Suddenly, an ever more familiar tune began to play from the radio. Logan immediately recognized it as his favorite song that played on the station. Since it didn’t play very often, he began to sing softly but verbally rather than just a quiet hum to make the most of it. The words seemed to come so naturally that he did not need to focus on them to sing correctly. Before he knew it. Logan was singing louder than his normal volume. It was like he didn’t have any worries about anything going on; all that mattered was the music.

As the song faded away, he finished working on the dough and turned around to reach into the cabinet next to him for the sauce. Then, out of the corner or his eye, he spotted Patton standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth open. Logan’s heart dropped.

“Hello, Patton,” Logan said, his voice shaking more than he would have liked. “I was not expecting to see you here. I have not called for you yet.”

Patton did not respond. Logan continued working silently, purposefully ignoring Patton’s stunned gaze, until it was finally time for the toppings. It was unavoidable now. Logan had to say something.

“Do you have any preference on what to add yet?” Logan finally asked, still trying to stay focused on the counter in front of him. Silence. Logan turned around and look straight at him. “You have to say something eventually. Just get it over with.”

Patton took a deep breath and let out a high-pitched scream that startled Logan so much he couldn’t respond immediately. After regaining his focus, Logan ran over to Patton and put his hand over Patton’s mouth to silence him. Logan listened carefully; it didn’t seem like the others had heard the scream, or if they did they had decided to ignore it and were not on their way here. Logan released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Please do not do that again,” Logan sighed as he walked back to the counter and started taking out the topping options. “At least attempt to contain yourself.”

“I… I thought you said you weren’t a singer?,” Patton finally said.

Logan rolled his eyes. This was not something he wanted to discuss; it would have been so much easier if he had just kept quiet. He made a mental note not to let this happen again. “Singing is not something that is necessary for the things I do, so I don’t do it often. Therefore, I do not consider myself much of a singer. Roman is the musical one of us all.”

“But that was amazing!” Patton began to walk closer to Logan, who now was refusing to even look in his direction. “You should sing more often!”

Logan ignored him comment. “If you ever tell any of the others about this, I will despise you for our entire life.” Patton laughed a bit, but Logan remained completely seriously. Patton’s smile seemed to fall a bit, but he didn’t comment on it again.

Patton slowly walked up to the counter. “So…what options do we have?”

Logan released the tension he had been holding in his shoulders, but something still seemed…off. He gestured towards the items on the counter. “Almost anything you could want that would be a decent compliment.” What was this emotion he was feeling? He couldn’t quite place it, but it was definitely not a pleasant feeling.

Patton glanced around on the counter for a minute before walking away and reaching up into one of the nearby cabinets. After searching for a minute, he pulled down a can of pineapple.

“Absolutely not,” Logan said upon seeing it. “You are the only one who thinks that goes well on pizza.”

“Aw, come on, Logan. You promised I could help” Patton turned around to use his pouting face that worked so well with everyone. It was objectively annoying and adorable at the same time.

Logan sighed, but he hated to go back on his promises. “Fine, but keep it on your part. The rest of us don’t want any on ours.”

That seemed to satisfy Patton enough. Logan took the can and added all the ingredients the group had previously agreed upon, allowing Patton carefully added pineapple chunks on a small portion. Once it had been put in the oven, that feeling resurfaced. Logan had not experienced it many times before; was it…guilt?

“Well, I’m gonna head back to my room. Don’t forget to call us when it’s time!” Patton turned away and began to walk towards the exit. Just before he left though, Logan stopped him.

“Wait.” Logan turned back to see Patton stop just inside the doorway.

“Yeah, Lo?” Patton always was fond of nicknames.

“I’m…sorry,” Logan finally said after a minute. “I should not have been so harsh when you first came it. I appreciate your compliment, even if it was only as fitting as your pineapple on pizza.”

Patton’s smile beamed brighter than before. “Aw, well I’m glad you’re thing a little more positively about it! And pineapple on pizza is fantastic, it deserves more appreciation!”

“One last thing,” Logan said as Patton was leaving, “still don’t tell the others, okay?”

“You got it, Teach!” And with that, Patton was gone, leaving Logan waiting for the food with a small smile on his face, humming along to the still playing radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing: *drumroll* The first fic I ever wrote! Literally. Like a year ago. And never shared. Despite this being an attempt at 3rd person limited POV, it comes off as very “narrator”, especially in the beginning, so take that as you will. Or maybe that’s just all in my head. Who knows? I just like the idea and didn’t want to scrap it.


End file.
